Arcane Overload
Story Arcane Overload is the first canon campaign. Londin, an ex sea pirate finds Jesus in a bar at Sapash. Jesus, being a very insecure elf ranger, instantly starts following Londins every lead, Londin have a very bossy behavior. Jesus has an adoptive son, whose name is Gjärt. Later that day at Sapash square Londin, Jesus, and Gjärt notices rats with hats running around, stealing things. Mayor Blant, gives the three of them a quest to stop these thieving rats, they accept and gets grouped up with the pork wizard Fenrir Sithis, and they head off into the great forest of Sapash. But on the way out, Trevor Abadeer, stops them to declare his never ending love for Jesus. Jesus declines this love, but Londin, who has selfdeclared ownership of Jesus agrees to sell Jesus to Trevor for 2000 gold. Right outside the gates they beat up some Arcane elementals. For some reason there were arcane elementals right outside Sapash, but no one was smart enough to question why, and the group headed on. Not far from the city gates, they encounter a gate. A goblin gate, and goblins demand treasure. But after a bit of trial and error, a bit of catapult turtling and a bit of self harming arcane beams, and some goblin disguises, the group gets through by just giving away a sword and some fish yoghurt. Travelling is difficult, you get mud on your clothes, sometimes you need to navigate through thick wood, there are insects everywhere, and your feet get awfully sore. But do you what isn't difficult, fighting a giant Skelephelk, especially when you got a god of a pork on your team. Fenrir did not only prove in the fight against the Skelephelk his ability to cast spells, but also that he could do so very rapidly. The Skelephelk didn't stand a chance, and no one else didn't really need to do anything. The Skelephelk collapsed into a pile of bones, and in the rubble Jesus found a peculiar object. The object attached itself onto Jesus' arm, and it appeared to be a weapon. A bionic crossbow (see picture) had attached itself to Jesus' arm. After crossing a river, which didn't prove to be too difficult, Jesus began to hear voices from his shield, it told him to kill. Which he tried to do. The rest of the party wasn't content. A fight broke out. They fought along a path and then it was revealed. An Elemech, rich with gold from all his thieving rats, is controlling Jesus. Jesus' bionic crossbow starts to grow, consuming him, turning him into something else, a giant death robot. Mecha Jesus. Mecha Jesus was powerful, even more powerful than Pig-man-god-man-wizard-man-pork. And the Elemech who was giving him energy wasn't making it any easier. It began to look like Mecha Jesus had the upperhand. He was just about to deal the killing blow to Londin. But almost like it was from some sort of coin flip, Mecha Jesus turned against his master at the last second, killing the Elemech. And thus he was released from its evil grasps. Unconscious he fell to the floor. The threat was destroyed, and the town was saved. Did I forget anything? Oh, Trevor died. Fenrir left, without a word, he came, he dealt damage, he left. Weird fellow. Londin got more money than she could carry, and Jesus survived. Jesus and Londin later went on another quest. The Tower of Ultimate Wizardry was their next goal. And of course Gjärt followed Characters Player Characters Londin (Adam) Fenrir (Pontus) Jesus (André) NPCs Gjärt Major Blant Trevor Battle Encounters Summary Trivia Category:Campaigns